helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~
BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ (BS-TBS 開局15周年特別企画 クールジャパン 〜道〜) was a series of special events celebrating BS-TBS's 15th anniversary of broadcasting, featuring members of Hello! Project, Team Makenki, and Engeki Joshibu. Events were held from August 26 to September 6, 2015 at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater. Six separate DVDs featuring some of the events were released in March 2016. Events Featured Members ;Hello! Project *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **Takase Kurumi ;Team Makenki *Ciao Bella Cinquetti **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami *Kikkawa Yuu ;Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa * * ;Guests * *Ando Hiroki (TBS Announcer) *Miki Ryosuke *Shimizu Junju *30-DELUX *Mura Naoya DVDs A first round of DVDs were available for pre-order from e-LineUP! for a limited time, between January 13 and February 1, 2016. They were released on March 9, 2016. *BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Best Fifteen ~Morning Musume '15 Hen~" *BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Onna Nichibu (Idol Nippon Ryu) & Engeki Joshibu Musical 'Koisuru Hello Kitty' Kanshasai" *BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Iaido & Roudoku-do (℃-ute)" A second round of DVDs were available for pre-order from e-LineUP! for a limited time, between February 5 and February 24, 2016. They were released on April 2, 2016. *BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Engeki Joshibu Musical 'LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-' Kanshasai" *BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Engeki Joshibu Musical 'TRIANGLE' Kanshasai" *BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Best Fifteen ~Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory Hen~" Digests File:『BS-TBS 開局15周年特別企画 クールジャパン 〜道〜』 DVDダイジェスト File:『BS TBS 開局15周年特別企画 クールジャパン 〜道〜』 DVDダイジェスト Vol.2 Trivia *August 29 was the only day with an event that didn't feature idols from . Notes # During the Engeki Joshibu Musical "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Kanshasai, Morning Musume '15 and ANGERME sang LILIUM songs, played games, and performed a 30-minute short play and prequel to LILIUM titled Nirinzaki. External Links *BS-TBS Special Site *Discography: **Best Fifteen ~Morning Musume '15 Hen~: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Onna Nichibu (Idol Nippon Ryu) & Engeki Joshibu Musical "Koisuru Hello Kitty" Kanshasai: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Iaido & Roudoku-do (℃-ute): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Engeki Joshibu Musical "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Kanshasai: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Engeki Joshibu Musical "TRIANGLE" Kanshasai: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Best Fifteen ~Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory Hen~: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2015 Events Category:C-ute Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Events In Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:Kobushi Factory Events In Category:Tsubaki Factory Events In Category:2016 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs